


Tear The Emperor From The Throne

by EliteVoid



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Body Horror, Caretaking, Categories May Be Added, Experimentation, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt, Impalement, Megatron I'm so sorry, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Near Death Experiences, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Psychological Torture, Torture, Touch Avoidence, Trauma, Whump, megatron whump, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteVoid/pseuds/EliteVoid
Summary: The Collection of Whump Prompts for TFA Megatron.Some of these prompts are found from the bad things happen bingo tumblr.
Kudos: 9





	1. Silenced

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1: Voice Gives Out After Screaming

Megatron energon felt like it was boiling and could see red, he was _that_ enraged. His soldiers were _so_ fragging incompetent, they couldn't even listen to simple orders! Such as just raiding one of the Autobots energon deposit without much of a extra fight! A quick in and out that what it's supposed to be! But no! They had to throw themselves into more unnecessary conflict!

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING, BLITZWING?!" His voice boomed and echoed in the command room, causing the bots in the room to jump at the sudden loud outburst. They kept their distance away from the furious lord, they could see his bright red optics flashing in wrathful intent. He had to wait a few seconds, they ticked past slowly from his impatience, before his comm crackled into life for the response.

"M̵ ̶y̶ ̶l̷o̸r̸-̸d̶,̵ ̷I̷ ̸p̷r̸o̵ ̷m̵ ̵i̵s̸e̶ ̶e̴v̸e̴r̶y̷t̸h̶i̵n̷g̴ ̷i̷z̷ ̸ ̵ ̶ ̸c̴o̴n̸t̷r̸o̸l̶!" Blitzwing voice was distorted and hard to hear due to the audible blasting and shouting making his voice to go out of hearing, making the rage heightened in Megatron as it was obvious it, _wasn't_ , under control! Giving a hissing like growl, Megatron optics narrowed before bursting out agan. "LIKE THE PITS IT IS!" He bellowed into the comm, he could hear Blitzwing hiss, probably from being basically screamed at in his audial. "YOU CANNOT SERIOUSLY THINK THIS IS ANY SEMBLANCE OF CONTROL, YOU IDIOT!" He shriek out at the trying to explain seeker. There was a small sting of pain that shot up his throat, but it was ignored, Megatron was too angry to care about something small. 

"M-my lord!' Blitzwing was more intelligible obvious by his tone he was attempting to soothe his leader rage, "Pleaze underztand! Ve are juzt getting rid of extra obzti-!" "WHAT YOU AND YOUR TEAM ARE DOING IS DISOBEYING ORDERS! MY ORDERS!" Megatron violently interrupted, the pain began to get stronger, spreading from the bottom of his throat to more higher parts of it, but again, ignoring it seemed to be a desirable option for him. Megatron continued to bulldoze through, "HOW DARE YOU IGNORE MY, EXTREMELY SIMPLE IN FACT, ORDERS!" More of the team were getting on the comm, what they were saying, Megatron gave no bother to listen, unleashing his anger mattered more, continuing on his uncontrollable booming triade, "I SPECIFICALLY ORDER YOU INCOMPETENT FOOLS TO JUST GO RAID A DEPOSIT WITH LITTLE INCIDENT! WHY AM I GETTING REPORTS YOU ALL ARE TAKING ON A PATROL OF THE ELITE GUARD!?" The jumbled excuses began to pour out. Megatron was not having it, his voice was getting strained and more raspy but he kept going. 

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU ALL ACT LIKE YOU CAN DISREGARD MY WISHES LIKE THIS! YOU IDIOTIC FOOLS! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO JUST GET THE ENERGON AND LEAVE, WHAT WAS HARD TO UNDERSTAND WHAT I ASKED?! HOW- _Ack_."

Megatron servos shot up to his throat as the pain became too much for him, hacking energon up from his mouth. It hurt so _so_ much. Dry heaving, it caused him more pain for doing this, he swallowed, wincing at the shot of pain. Had... Had he screamed so much that he did something to his throat? He wheezed, agony coming in full force as he looked up, Staring at the faint reflection, there was a pained and miserable look on his face. It hurt so much and he was concerned for himself, how bad was the damage he caused? Was he going to have to get it switch out? The idea was something that was worth to flinch at. Having a voice box replaced was extremely painful and the pain wouldn't leave until solar cycles after. As Megatron began to come out of his thoughts, he could feel optics stare into his spinal struts.

Embarrassment filled Megatron field at the unwanted attention he was getting. Mechs were seeing him at one of his weaken states, oh how glad was Megatron that Starscream wasn't here. He would never hear the end of it. "Zir?" Blitzwing voice came in, confused by his lord sudden silence. Rubbing his throat in an effort to soothe the sharp pain, he tried to speak, "I-." Megatron tighten his hold as more pain came. He wasn't going to be able to talk normally it became apparent. Leaning forward and trying to talk in a whisper." _Come back to base. All of you. **Now**_." Grinding his denta as he heard arguments, his throat shot in pain, but not as bad he quietly snapped, " _Gather up all the supplies you all have been able to get and come back. If you do this without fight then your punishments would not be as harsh_." It wasn’t a offer, it was a _warning_. One that should not be discarded. In hesitance, all of the team agreed and signed out.

Wheezing away and miserably, Megatron promptly whipped away the energon from his lips and forced his servos to his sides, despite wanting nothing but to massage his throat till the pain just went away. But, the idea of showing his pain in front of his subordinates brought to much mortification. Later, he would be alone. Later, He would visit whatever medic was on duty in the nemesis, whether it was Hook, Scapel, or Oil Slick, it didn't matter. He would fix this with no other embarrassment to come. But, that will later. For now, however? He will be forced to endure the never leaving pain, he will force himself to endure.


	2. Hunger Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2: Forgetting To Eat

Megatron's frame ached as he continued to type away on his module. Reports and plans to be reviewed and approved or be put back to the drawing board for the space bridge. He had been at this for joors and joors, he needed to finish this before anything could be done. His pede's ground into the cave floor as he steeled himself to ignore the aches and get these done to he could figure it out later.

He rumbled in uncomfort for the ache came again with more force. He shut off his optics and rubbed at his belly, why had this pain come? Pausing from his work to see down at his stomach. Ignoring the the feeling of the organic was obviously staring at him. Giving a booming growl and a threatening rumble of his engines and he heard a sound that sounded like a yelp of fear and the feeling went away. Megatron would have been amused had the pain hadn't come back with a vengeance. making his groan. What was wrong with him?

His optics slowly rebooted and came on, they glowed dimmed. He clenched his denta at the pain, all he needed to do was to finish the data reports than he can take a break, was that so hard? Mumbling to voice his complaints before looking up at his large computer, that's all he needed to do, Megatron reassured himself. Though, he didn't really convinced himself as a cramp came to attack his midsection. What was going on with his body?

"My Lord?" Came a familiar voice, turning his helm his side to see who was at the, Blitzwing, of course.

"Yes?"

"Jou still doing those reports?" 'Still?' What does that mean?

"What?" 

V-vell!" Blitzwing stammered as he came into full view from where he had peered from. Suddenly realizing what kind of mood his leader had been in, trying to stay away from his anger, he continued, "Jou have been vorking at zhe reports for joors! Had you even refueled? Quickly checking his chromontor, only to see that it had been a dozen joors. Suddenly leaning against the console as the pains come back in full force. Snorting to himself in amusement. No, no he hadn't, obviously.

"I'll take zhat as a no." Blitzwing concluded, before turning, "Ill get Lugnut to get jou energon." He bowed respectfully before taking his leave to go do that for his lord.

Megatron lean back in an attempt to reduce the pains, relaxed knowing that the pains will be stopped soon. He clenched at his belly again. Not soon enough, however.


End file.
